1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel lock and, more particularly, to a steering wheel lock that is convenient in use and efficiently resistant to hammering detachment to provide an excellent burglarproof efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
A burglarproof device for a car is mostly achieved by locking the steering wheel to limit operation of the steering wheel. One conventional steering wheel lock is a cap-type lock that covers a great portion of the steering wheel and particularly protects the airbag embedded inside the steering wheel from being stolen. However, the cap-type lock has a complex structure and has a high manufacturing cost so that the price is correspondingly high. Moreover, using and storing the cap-type lock are inconvenient, because the cap-type lock is heavy and space-consuming.
Another conventional steering wheel lock as shown in FIG. 1 is a simple stick-typed one and comprises a locking rod 1 and a retractable rod 2. The locking rod 1 has a lock base 1a and two hooks 1b extending downward. The retractable rod 2 is longitudinally and retractably received inside the locking rod 1 and has multiple recesses 2a defined on its periphery and has two hooks 2b extending downward. When this steering wheel lock mounts on the steering wheel, the hooks 1b, 2b on both of the locking rod 1 and the retractable rod 2 oppositely engage two sides of the steering wheel and firmly clamp the steering wheel for burglarproof purposes.
However, the simple stick-typed conventional steering wheel lock still has the following drawbacks:
The conventional, stick-type steering wheel lock is usually unlocked when not mounted on the steering wheel so that the retractable rod 2 slides easily and causes inadvertent bumps to users or surplus space occupation inside the car. Moreover, a key is necessary to lock the retractable rod 2 to the locking rod 1 so that operation of the conventional steering wheel lock is troublesome.
Because keeping engagement of the locking rod 1 and the retractable rod 2 stable is simply achieved by engaging a pin (not shown) inside the locking base 1a to the recess 2a on the retractable rod 2, violent hammering along the axis of the stick-typed steering wheel lock disengages the pin from the recess 2a or breaks the pin easily. Therefore, the stick-typed steering wheel lock can not provide excellent burglarproof efficiency when burglars hammer it correctly.